Users are increasingly taking advantage of multi-tasking capabilities offered by modern mobile devices. However, the limited display areas on mobile devices often make multi-tasking between applications tedious and cumbersome. Moreover, a user may often forget or lose track of activities on one application when focus is shifted to another application. As a result, service providers and developers face significant technical challenges to enabling a user to multi-task across multiple applications while maintaining focus on those tasks or applications that are most important to the user.
Therefore, there is a need for providing an always-on-top user interface for a mobile application in a mobile device.